Casual Beings Edited Version
by Eviltwin4Rin
Summary: Yes this is the revision with a couple extra things.  Hope you will all enjoy the better writing.  I'm older with less time but let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Blood dripped on the floor as the assassin's body went limp from the injury sustained from the boss's bodyguard. The grip of his hand loosened from the boss's collar as he lost consciousness and died. This was not the night to creep into the boss's estate an attempt to take his life. The overweight criminal grinned at the hemorrhaging assassin  
"Very well done." Omatake complimented.  
The blood stained savior only let his eyes rest upon his victim, void of any emotion.  
"Boss!" One of three henchmen came in yelling.

"Are you alrig - what the hell happened in here?" Before an answer was given vocally, the sound of metal slicing through the air echoed in the henchman's ears. Shrieks of agonizing pain erupted from his mouth as did a spray of blood when his abdomen and chest were sliced several times.  
"Ahh!" The other large bodyguard screeched in pain when sliced legs fell in front of him while his upper body fell to the ground.  
"Worthless bastards…"

A dark figure stood over the third henchman who decided to cut his own throat rather than die so grotesquely.  
"Pathetic. You call yourselves servants. You're nothing but weak punks and I spit on the fact I had to bloody my damn blade."  
"Now, now my boy, don't get so upset over spilled blood. We can buy you as many katanas as you wish. You have proven to me that you are worth my hiring. You'll go to the Bountiful Joy Inn and take up residence there until you have worked your way into the main house. Though your skill is unmatched as I have seen, I have not been in business for this long without having precautions. You _do_ understand it's simply business,right?"  
The crime boss, Omatake grinned wildly at the dark ninja that stood before him. His round belly shook as he chuckled slightly while raking his hands through his long beard.

"Hai."  
"Very well, I'll send for you in four days to assign your first assignment. Meanwhile, please feel free to wander about the town. I grant you my blessings to venture where you like. My men will be told that you are one of my bodyguards in training."  
Referencing his memory of how quickly the ninja killed his assassins, Omatake laughed hardily from his belly.  
"As if you need anymore training. I look forward to having you as part of my team. Your name from now on will be Crow. Do _not_ forget it."  
"Yes, sir I won't." He bowed in obedience.  
"Oh, and one last thing…just what _is_ your name?"Curiosity held tight to the crime boss since no one had uddered a name for the newest trainee in his camp. Most of the other men called him 'the new guy', or the 'loner'.

"I have no name. Nor do I have a past. I sought you out because word in the ghetto's is you are the number one boss to work for in this rich city, and nomads like myself need to have a strong leader." Mono-tone yet light enough to be classified as a young adult, very stern in his statue, the murderous ninja stood as still as a tree, only blinking while focusing on his boss.  
"So I'm that popular? Hm?"  
"T'would seem that way."  
At that moment the boss and Crow were engulfed in red smoke. Crow squinted and instantly stepped closer to the boss, turning to face the new arrival.  
"You have _excellent_ eyes to detect me so quickly. Most are already dead when my Time Jutsu is completed."  
"You were careless." Crow mumbled dryly.

The tall lanky ninja crossed his arms as if he were getting ready to sign something when the boss stuck out his arm, commanding his right hand to seise.  
"That's enough Tichio. Crow was only watching out for me. Surely you won't kill a new member before he begins his jobs. You're so troublesome."  
The fat boss chuckled loudly again stepping around Crow to stand beside the brooding ninja. He took down his red face mask to reveal a darkening scowl.  
"Crow this is Maturasa Tichio, my right hand and second in command. You'll address him as boss when I'm not present and obey his every wish, within reason, unless I'm dead."  
Again he bellowed in laughter, and the young ninja, bowed to Tichio out of obedience to his boss.  
"Hai."

Tichio rolled his eyes before stating,"I hate to break up this warming introduction, but you have associates coming and they'll surely want to try some of the merchandise, sir,".  
Tichio often reminded the Omatake of his schedule and meetings. They were unnaturally close, like brother's. Highly respected and definitely feared, however, Tichio was known as the Red Smoke Killer.  
When individuals saw the red mist it was a result of their own blood being sent into the air as vapor from Tichio's attack. He was considered a master in space dimensional jitsus, which was one of the forbidden techniques. Meditating and training secretly, he was the one person more cautious of the new comer than Omatake. Crow was the _only_ man to ever guard against Tichio's forbidden technique.

"Yes, you're right Tichio. Remember where I told you to go Crow and wait for further instructions. By the way, it's alright to stop making such a scary face. The females you'll be meeting will run from that gorgeous countenance of yours, if you look like you would like to stir fry their liver."  
The heavy gangster teared up as he laughed.  
"Hai." Was all Crow said, before bowing slightly.  
"Omatake…" Tichio was the only one who could call the boss formally and would do so when he became irritated with him.  
"Alright I am going."

Crow watched the boss and Tichio disappear in front of him catching a glimpse of the glare Tichio gave. With one blast of chakra, the corpses were enveloped by flames.  
_So begins my test of loyalty and redemption.  
_Sasuke picked up his bags from a spare room on the edge of the estate, and headed towards the inn.

**Author's Desk: I will be uploading chapters, but hopefully this is of better quality. It can be even better, but I took out the obvious issues. Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

This mission was especially designed for Sasuke. Tsunade could not bring herself to uphold the death sentence for Sauske since he abandoned the village. Even though, when his home land needed him the most, she knew he had too much potential to allow it to be destroyed. Allowing him pentence by working as an assassin would better soot his abilities. As for his plans of revenge, he vowed to kill Madara when this mission was complete. Tsunade, hokage of the Leaf Village, had imprisoned Uchiha Sasuke for only two and half years after he almost killed Itachi. The murderer of his family and eldest brother, Itachi could not bring himself to kill his beloved sibling when they fought however. Kakashi's group was glad Sasuke was still breathing when they found him. Broken, and abandoned after the battle, he was thought to be dead after a fall off a cliff into jagged rocks. He served hard time in the belly of the prison in Konaha, and twice contemplated suicide but knew he had too much unfinished business. Revenge would always be his drive to live.

Sausuke opened the door to his new residence cautiously. Behind sunshades he scanned his surroundings with his Sharingan, searching for any traps. He immediately began to torch everything. The space could hold possible wires or bugs so it needed to be completely cleaned. When he completed his sweep, making sure the room was void of jutsu's, he went to get food and supplies.

Walking quietly through the city thinking of his next move, Sauske witnessed a man being beaten in an alley.  
"No good freeloader!"  
"We'll teach ya to come to our town like some big shot!"  
Two men kicked and punched the poor soul until he could not stand. They robbed him of his over cloak and supplies. Sasuke paused, indifferently staring at the whimpering young man before continuing towards the market. The guy moaned in pain and pleaded for help. It did not come.

At the market place, vendors shouted their specials, women with children – some under control, some not-tithered about the different sale stands, men bickering about the fishing contest coming up in two months, ladies gossiping about the latest scandal in the political and residential homes, and just a genuine haven for crooks to look for travelers and foreigners. Various open bars were drizzled with prostitutes and pimps. Scoundrels were of plenty.

"How much can we do you for mister?"

With a leer of annoyance, Sasuke turned to face two women, scantily dressed and overly made up. Run down, dirty, skanks was written all over them. One had short black locks that were unkept and frizzy. A short dull red komono with stars running through clouds draped the streetwalker. Burn marks on her knees and old hickies on her neck were her tattoes. Brown tired eyes were barely existent behind the load of mascara and false lashes. This was a trademark for those who were recently beat up. Her partner was tall and lanky dressed in a dull red komono with dragons racing through caves. Auburn matted hair almost covered her beady green eyes. Dry, flaky skin was the only thing that looked half way attractive besides a terrible overbite. She had the same pound and a half of makep-up on for probably the same reason the other did.  
They watched Sauske with a glint of lust and a hope of a great time while under the influence of drugs and alcohol.  
"Tell me who you work for, and I'll turn you both out." Monotoned yet sexy, a very small smirk tugged the corner of his lip.

"Really?" They giggled.  
"I'm feeling my way through this town and I need to know all the good spots. I'm sure you two_ lovely_ ladies can assist me, yes?"  
"Well we work for Oratori Matsushida. He's one of the top bosses here." Seductively winking, the black haired woman stuck out her chest more.  
"Yeah we just started working for him two months ago or so and he pays us really well." exclaimed the other while twirling a finger through her nappy hair.

Sasuke took a step back, raised an eyebrow while surveying the two winches.  
"He pays you _well_?" Sarcasim laced his tone, "So it seems."  
"Yes, but to tell you the truth the best boss here is Haguri Omatake." The short haired girl drew closer to him so she would not be overheard.  
"Yeah, he's the richest of all bosses and owns practically all this territory."  
Kids stealing from the nearby fruit stand distracted Sauske for a moment before he looked back at the skanks who primped and applied more lipgloss.  
"So this Haguri, what does he specialize in?"  
"Why don't we talk later? Time is money and info is services rendered. It's been awhile since I fucked a good young looking man."  
"Yeah, you said we could do you up, big. So we can go to the alley if you like or just right here." The two women burst out into laughter and snorting. They hugged each other inappropriately as they finished their private laughing session. Sasuke was not amused.

"Well I don't want to rush things, I like to take time with my women and you two deserve my _every_ attention. Your facades are of a nature not known to me in all my years." He almost choked this out looking at the two hot messes.

"Oh! We're really gonna suck hard on you mister, hurry up and finish your questions I can't wait." The hooker with the dragon komono wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, as the other lunged at him to hug him. He was able to dodge the hug, but was kissed on the cheek by the other. Eagerly breaking the hold he maneuvered out of arms reach, before anymore foul spit found his face.

"Patience_ is_ a virtue," he said with assertion, "Now Haaguri specializes in…"

The hooker with the stars grimaced and looked at Sasuke cautiously.

"Hey you ain't some cop are you? Only cops run from me. They've got morals and shit."

_I'd run at you with a couple of kunai's to fix that ugly face, but I got a mission-bitch_.

"Do I _look_ like a cop?" Slightly peering over his shades at the girl with the dragon komono, the dark scowl and narrowing eyes had a seductive effect. She loosened her clothing, as if she was going into heat.

"Oh he's too cute to be a cop and he's kinda scary, which is such a turn on. Besides, we're not telling him nothin' this town doesn't already know. Look, Haguri-sama is the top boss, and everyone would like to be on top with him. I mean this literally too. I hear he likes to have more then one woman and sometimes he…" Frustration got the best of the angering spy.

"I don't give a _shit_ about his love life! What does he sell?"

"Everything! Especially drugs and slaves." They took a step away from him, watching his knuckles ash from a tightening grip.

"Slaves?" He regained his composure, somewhat.

"Yes. It is said that he has the biggest ring of whores, which are well taken care of and they even get hotels to work out of. He has pleasure buddies of all shapes, sizes, sexes, and ages."

"All ages?" Disgust was evident in his tone.

"Oh yeah, would you like to get some kids for our little alley session?"

Appalled that she would even entertain the thought of engaging in pedophilia, Sauske had enough information to solidify his hatred for the boss he would be working for. He grabbed the woman by her neck, lifting her off of the ground with ease. The other was kicked in the back, causing her to fall, when she tried to run.

"Do I _look_ like a fuckin' peddy to you?" Through gritted teeth his exasperation could no longer be contained. One fluent move and she was on the ground alongside her grimy partner.

"Filthy bitches. Get the hell outta my sight before I kill ya both!"

They scurried to their feet and ran towards the west while yelling back at him,

"You're going to pay for this bastard! Wait 'til we tell our boss you put your hands on his merchandise and didn't pay!"

Unphased by the stares of those around him and the threat, Sauske continued his scope of the marketplace.  
_So the Oratori family is towards the west… objective two is taken care of, now for some food._

A couple of men disbersed within the crowd in different directions as Sauske walked, yet he had already figured out their positions and pattern.  
_Idiots, like I'm not supposed to detect these assholes. These guys are certainly too worthless and carelss to be my targets. However, Tichiou is in the bingo book and bares watching. He distrusts me already, so I need to tread carefully…_

"Run!"

Three boys he had observed earlier bumped into him while they ran from a person they robbed. Unfortunately they were cornered by other men just in the crowd.

"I'll teach you to steel from me brat!" yelled the tall man brandishing a bamboo cane.

One of the men smacked the tallest boy to the ground and kicked the youngest in the stomach. Another man hit the middle boy over the head with the cane splitting his forehead instantly. The people walked by the display without intervention while the beating of the children grew more violent.  
"Ow please, stop, I won't do it again…OW!" coward the eldest boy.

"Ungh, Oh, stop please!" cried the middle child.

The youngest only cried out in pain as he was kicked repeatedly in his stomach, head and face. The other two were being beatin on their backs with the cane and being kicked as well.

Sasuke walked up casually toward the beating. Perturbed however, no one would help he noticed the signs posted everywhere:

IF YOU STEAL YOU MUST SUFFER PUBLIC BEATINGS! THEIVES BEWARE!

The eldest boys, in a move of desperation, stood up and rushed one of the men. Stumbling to the ground they made their escape quickly.

"Now run!" Only the middle child asked.

"What about him?" The youngest was still being beatin unmercifully.

"Leave em, I'm not going to die!"

So they left him. Picking up the toddler by ragged, bloody clothes they realized he was still breathing. Motionless, the tortured body was limp in the hands of the abusers.

"When you wake up you're gonna wish you were dead, little spit."

"Yeah, I know someone who'd like a young boy like you."

The cackling brutes tossed the small frail body to the ground. They turned to pick up their canes and fate stepped in.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"Hell if I know. You dropped him right here." Baffled they looked about, finally looking at each other in confustion.

"Well, if we see him again we can hold him for the boss."

"Yeah, Haguri likes the little ones most."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Luke warm lavender scented water rolled about in the tub as Sauske turned off the faucet. Testing the water he nodded at the correct temperature. Blankets and a few clothes items were laid out on the floor in the one bedroom loft. The battered little boy was still unconscious which, was a good thing. He rubbed his hand across the child's forehead where there was a large gash, satisfied the bleeding was slowing. With little to no effort, Sauske placed the frail child in the tub, supporting his head with the bend of his elbow. The poor wretched little thing was black and blue with a broken arm from the beating.

He sponged the little one off gently, drying him on the bathroom floor. Dressing the wounds with saabs, he wrapped the boy in medical gauze and placed him on a small sheet. The traumatized youngster stared up at his savior with tired eyes. A look of relief, inbeaded within pathetic eyes, glanced at the harsh injuries – he sat quietly. Sauske avoided eye contact.

_Had I moved my ass faster, you may not've suffered so much kid._

The bony bundle shivered slightly and Sauske realized he needed more than a sheet for the boy to wear. Taking notice of the matted hair, he felt compelled to address that first. From a small bag, he took out a comb to tame the unruly tresses.

"Man, if anyone sees me doing this, my rep is shot to hell." He grumbled.

The guilt of reacting slowly still plagued him, as he worked on some knots. Rushing to aid the children would've been a red flag that he was not a criminal. From what he gathered the little town was run by the overlords and crime bosses and the larger population was poor and uneducated. The possibility the child couldn't read the sign was plausible. Navigating through the crime infested city would prove more difficult than he'd expected. The little boy began to whine as pain from his injuries set in, and his head throbbed from the grooming.

"Ughh-mmm-oww."

"Hey, keep still okay. Your hair is matted."

"Ugh!"  
The child whimpered more as his headache approached migraine status. Rolling throbs of agony washed throughout his bruises. Sauske tried to comfort him as best he could when he realized that the herbs for healing had to be ingested.

"Fuck! I forgot the food!"

The little boy began to cry, and his rescuer became frustrated.  
I _need to get back to the market, but I can't leave him -_  
The little one trembled from the cold, his head ached from someone finally trying to comb it and his body could no longer deal with its pain. To wail was all he could do.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me."

The tike stood up wiping his eyes, feverishly while jumping up and down. But before he could assess what was best for the moment, the boy peed on Sasuke. Pungent and plenty, the urine scorched the poor Uchihas' nose.

"Have you pissed at all this week? Someone this small can have this much water while looking like a wafer? This shit's so strong I need to bath and change."  
The little boy cried louder and louder. Exasperation filled Sasuke as he tried to clean the little one up again, but the child cried even more. The clueless shinobi was trained in all matter of problem solving, yet this perplexed him. The kid continued to fuss, so he tried talking to him, then rationalizing with him, but the needs of the child were not being met.

"Shut-Up-Dammit!" His voice thundered.

A sad sob story of pain and despair yearning for this stranger to feed him and care for him, ended boy closed his mouth as his eyes widened in fear and anxiety. He trembled violently. Sasuke was never one to have patience, but the noise was causing him to lose his composure and control. In hindsight he regretted shouting at the lad, but time was not on his side and learning to deal with the child's feelings would take some effort.

"Now look-this is our situation," he said while dropping to one knee and holding the child's shoulders. "You and I need food. You are in pain. You are going to be a pain for me. But we have to work this out."

The little boy, still trying to stifle his sniffs, only looked at Sasuke with a blank expression.

"Do you understand the words that are comin outta of my mouth?" Sauske questioned, in aggravation.

The kid continued his blank stare, with a running nose and red puffy eyes.  
_I should've let the bastards kill the kid_.  
Facepalming himself, Sauske sat on the bathroom floor, contemplating his next move. Whatever it was, he had a child to care for and guilt was the only thing keeping him from throwing the child out the window.

**Author's Desk: I actually have the next chapter ready, but I'll release it next week. Thank you for those who are re-reading. Hopefully you can tell a BIG difference in the first draft and this one. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pacing about the floor the perturbed Uchiha thought hard enough to make his brains stew.  
_Think genius, think. What do I do now? I know I'me being watched so he can't walk along side me or around me. Think, Think, Think - Got it!'_

His plan would be sure to work since the men that watched him were dumb and he slipped out into the city streets again undected for awhile. The bag filled up quickly with fruits, vegetables, meats, and ointments. He kept his shades on even though it was the twilight hour.

"How much for the snapper?" He inquired.

"1,000 yen."

"Give me three pounds and two pounds of shrimp."  
The griseled old man smiled with his four teeth while bagging Sauske's purchase. He found the ninja to be worthy of more than just his merchandise. The slants of his nearly closed eyelids hid excitement.

"Would you like our famous family sauce? It is said to be a good aphrodisiac!" The little old man smiled widely as he cut his eyes to his daughter that blushed brightly beside him. She gave Sasuke a wink and a pouted kiss. Again the spy felt ill.

"Uh-no thanks." As scary as he could look the behemoth woman stirred fear even in _his_ heart. Sauske attempted to take the bag from the old man but the unnaturally strong bony hand held firmly. The wrinkled coot hoped he would hold this mysterious customer long enough for him to gain interest in his daughter, of three hundred pounds, seven feet, shoulder length hair, a thin mustache and hair growing from her neck.

Sasuke peered over the sunshades at the geezer with fuming eyes, speaking contritely,

"Let-go –of-the-bag-."

"Oh, dear me I apologize sir, didn't know I was still holding it." The senior nodded an apology.  
"Have a nice day and please come back to see me if you change your mind about the sauce." He gave Sasuke a wink as his daughter blew him another kiss.

Squirming from his skin crawling, the Uchiha made great efforts to distance himself from the fish stand.  
_This is going to be the longest six month mission of my life. When I see Tsunade I will personally see to whopping her ass. Of course I will collect my pay first._ Sasuke grinned while thinking of what he would do to Tsunade as punishment, even though he was grateful for his life. Stopping a couple more places he heard a slight whimper.

"We have to make two more stops before you can eat okay?"

The young boy was strapped to Sasuke's back underneath his cloak. He tied a bag on his back to keep the ones spying on him wondering if the bulge was from his clothes or was he carrying something. He just needed to get some decent clothes for the kid, but was not sure how to do this without being discovered so he decided he would just cut down some materials and make some. As he tarried along the child shifted and whined even more, until it was too late.

"What the hell… is that smell?" Sasuke frowned as he caught the odor of something that had decayed, sent back through the body died, and sent back through again. The warm, moisture of his back made him stop in horror.

"Tell me you did _not_ just shit on my back!" Rage boiled in his blood, and frustration uprooted his composure again.

"Muthafu-ah-shitty-little-bast.-ughhg-this is just _great_, just -"

The little boy whinned as he released the rest of what was in his little bowels onto his carriers back. Crap seeped down into the undergarment of the annoyed shinobi, as his komono pants stuck to his leg slightly while feces rolled down to his feet.

Through gritted teeth obscenities were plenty. He had thought of twenty ways he could kill the kid, and twelve ways he could kill Tsunade. The crowd made way for him as they began to hold their noses or vomit when he got close. Shopping time was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I will not!"

"Yes, you _will_ or face utter and complete isolation and an eternity of dishonor to your offspring!"

Hirashi rarely showed any emotion which was the trait of most Hyugga's, but this time he could bare it no longer. The family sat in astonishment as he addresses Hinata so angrily. The council had not seen such a fire in either one since the games. From the eldest to the youngest of the Hyugga's the family's eyes shifted to a mature and beautiful Hinata.

"No matter how many of these meetings you send me to, I will _not_ concede to marry anyone that you chose. I am the leader of this clan whether you like it or not and until my sister's birthday next week I will run this household the way I see fit."

Hinata not accustomed to having to stand before her father at a family council meeting was red with anger and frustration. As the leader of the House of Hyugga she ordered the curse seal be stricken from the heads of her cousins and their servants. She allowed the marriage of Ten-Ten and Neji to take place since she made it an official order of the household. To solidify their union she ordered it be written in the history scrolls that if anyone denounced the union or tried to have it stated this was dishonorable those persons and their kin would be put to death.

Hinata was the needed leader to put Naruto's name in the bid for Hokage in the next couple years, and she allowed the sell of one of the powerful medicinal herbs, used only by the Hyugga Clan to assist in times of war. All these things she did to prove to all that she was not a push over any longer. She walked with her head bowed only in the street from bashfulness. Everyone had heard of her continued growing defiance of her father, even though she gave him as much respect as anyone. The village still spoke highly of her gracefulness, beauty, and friendly spirit.

"I will go to the City of Jouba and see about our trade for our new medicines. _But_ I will _not_ be going as a courtship to _anyone_. I hear he's a tyrant and a crook, so I's prefer to drop off the herbs and leave." Standing her ground again, Hinata had to fight against the one complaint of the clan that it was lead by an unwed female.

"Nonetheless stupid girl, _I_ am your father and as highest elder and blood relative, you will come back to this compound married or else I will overthrow your leadership!"  
Hirashi stood up knocking over his bowl of water, causing a rousing gasp and whispers at the table. Defiance rolled Hinata's lip into her mouth as her chest tightened from tension. Holding her chest, she took deep breaths to command her composure not prick her eyes.

"You-won't-dare. I have by word of the Hokage that our family has been in sound judgement since I came to be its leader _and_ the council of Konaha are on my side. I will do as I said, however father to appease you only because I grow tired of your whinning. When my sister turns sixteen I will hand over the role as leader to her and I will leave this place."

The family chattered even louder with the servants stopping at the sound of the discord.

"If you do that I would be looked upon as having a dishonorable daughter! I will be mocked and laughed upon until Hanabi takes a suitor, since you would leave as an un-wed kinochi!" His face twisted into a reddening scowl.

"Father you have never cared for _my_ well being and through my life you have only wished for me to step aside to make way for my sister. I am giving you that opportunity, and I am having my say in the events of my life." She gathered her komono, bowing to the family and giving her father a forced, short bow before leaving towards her room.

"I will not stand for this! You will choose a husband as soon as you come back or never return to my sight wretched twit!"

The Hyugga council was appalled and astonished at his statement. They looked at Hinata who took it well, and responded quickly as she turned on her heels to leave and pack her bags.

"Remember this day dear father. It will stand as another turning point in our history, when you denounced one daughter for another, and the well being of your pride was set before the betterment of this house hold. I will do just as you ask Father, I will not return to this place until I have found my beloved, and if I never find the one, then I will never return to Konoha again."

She left as the men called for Hirashi to stop her. The women cried and Hanobi was dumbfounded. Hinata's tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, as her heart twisted from its pain of lonesomeness and abandonment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Boss! Boss!" The hookers called out to their slumlord.

"What you miserable scanks?"

Matsushida was in the middle of his afternoon massage when the two hookers broke into his session.

"There's someone who didn't pay for our services, and disgraced your name!"

"What? Who would be stupid enough to talk about me and not pay my whores for services? Speak bitches, so I can make sure they regret it for the rest of their life."  
The scrawny man sat up while his massous stepped back.

"We don't know his name but he was asking questions about the bosses in this town especially, Hagurashi – sama-"

Masushida jumped off the table and landed a punch into the face of the hooker with the dragon kimono. He smacked her hard enough to send her flying over the table with the oils. Grabbing her face, he headbutt her eye and tossed her against the mirror, shattering it into many pieces.

"You know that name is forbidden in my presence. So I'll make sure you never utter it again!"

"Uh boss, please don't please spare my sister!"

He threw a kunai toward the other prostitute, missing her by inches. The woman he had thrown into the mirror stumbled ot her feet only to be caught in his clutches again. Matsushida took out a small knife from a towel and stabbed her in the jaw. She shreaked in pain, as the blood spewed in every direction. He then dropped her to the floor and sat on her chest pinning her to the ground. He grabbed her tongue and with and unsteady hand sliced as much as he could. Blood poured over his hand and her face as she gurgled in her lifes liquid. The sound of her partner crying in horror could be heard all over the building.

"Shut up or you will get the same!"

He got up, kicking her in the head and yelling at them both.

"Get out of my sight and never show your face to me again. You are washed up bitch!"

He walked to the other who was kneeling and pleading to be spared. At that moment, before he could continue the interagation of her, one of his messengers came in with information.

"Oratori-sama, we have word that there's a plot against your life at the Galore Ball. It's said that Hag- uhm, urgh, your main nemisence has hired an outside ninja to take your life." The messenger realized the room was torn to shreds so it was obvious someone spoke the one name that sent Matsushida into a blinding fit or rage.

"Is that so…the bastard. I will definitely kill him one day and I'll rule all of these territories. What does this assassin look like and what is his killing trademark?"

"That has not been confirmed but our spy says that he may be targeting you at the ball so you should consider not going."

The middle weight male stood naked with his hands on his hips. He bellowed in laughter.

"What! I run from no one. Iwill be meeting a young partner at this year's affair and I'm told she is quite beautiful. She comes from the prestigious clan Hyuga from Konaha. I have good information from her father that she is looking for a husband, and no one suits her better than me."

The servants cleanging up the room stopped momentarily to glance at each other at the thought the ugly face scared, raggedy, crime boss would consider a beauty to be in his league.  
"I have the brains and status to go along with her immense beauty and pedigree. She is also a med nin in training. She could come in handy for me if the family gets into trouble with that fat bastard Haguri. One of their healing ointments is what she'll be brining. I hope she brings some sex creams as well, ha!"

Cackling like a hyena the skinny man bent over slapping his knees, making more fuss over it than his last statement needed.

"Sir, are you sure you can trust this girl? She _is_ from a neutral country yet they really don't look upon us with favor. She might be the ninja assassin. You said yourself she is in training."

The messenger walked towards the boss as he took his position on the massage table again to continue is session.

"Hmm…good point, I'll make my own decision upon seeing her. When does she arrive and were will she be staying?"

"In two days sir and she'll be staying at the Wa-Ataki Hotel in central city Jouba."

A grin scrawled across his sun-beatened face.

"I'll make sure I'm there to give her a proper greeting and become acquainted as soon as possible. Let me know if you hear anything else about this assassin."

"Hai."

The messenger left and the crime boss snapped his fingers for three of his newest whores. Across town other parties learned how to get better acquainted before the night was over.

Sasuke watched cautiously as another bowl was emptied, and the vegetable plate was being devoured. There was no water left and the fried noodles and shrimp were gone without a trace.

"Damn, I guess you were _really_ hungry kid."

"Mmm!"

As soon as Sasuke put the food on the table and gave a nod that the little boy could eat, he went non-stop. The tike was a even bigger eating machine than Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head in amazement. The sounds of swallowing, burping, and crunching from the fried squid filled the little loft . Scratching his head while he finished his bowl of rice, he wondered what to do next.

_As much as I'd like to play house this relationship must be severed. I'm a bodyguard in training and if the boss or his men come by what do I do with this child? He can't talk and he's really needy. I can't take care of him, and hell, he eats like a horse. If I put him back in the street at least he might have a chance. _

Glancing over his bowl he observed the little one scraping his tongue around the bottom of one of the dishes, cleaning it thoruoughly.

_Yeah right, he's good until he gets his ass kicked for stealing when he gets hungry again. Maybe I can use him as a messenger boy or a spy. _

The boy burped and searched for his next piece of food which was some vegetables.

_Shit, why am I pondering over this runt. I have no attachements or obligation to him. I have a job to do and I need to do it correctly and without issue. I was wrong to help him. There will be even more children beaten and killed, who the hell am I to step in? He's just one more._

The ninja was lost in thought until he felt a tug of his clothes. He looked down to the tearful eyes of the young lad.

"Don't tell me…Bathroom! Bathroom! You cant't say or motion when you gotta go? Since when did my foot become a toilet?"

Sasuke picked the whimpering child up under his arm trying not to reinjure the broken arm.

"Listen…you piss or shit on me one more time and I Will Kill You!" The slight growl in his throat, made the poor child anxious and he began to babble.

"What?"

The little boy tried to say someghing but it came out as jibberish. Sasuke took the rags the little boy had on and put them to the side. He realized it was getting darker. Even though he stayed in with the child for a couple of hours there was still no word from his boss. The possibility that it came while he was out also bothered him.

_Guess I need to wash the little terd and put 'em to bed. Then maybe I can meditate some._

Giggles of contemptment rang out in the bathroom while the child played happily in the warm bath water. Gurgiling and smiling, he had no cares in the world. Sasuke reviewed a mission scroll while he waited for the boy.

"I need to find out who's manufacturing the drugs and fake medicines to the other countries. There's nothing but pharmaceutical warehouses in the outskirts of this village. Haguri may be running everything from the top but I need to take the wind from beneath this wings. Hm-guess I'll take out the number two boss, to stir up the other families. The confusion will give me time to dismantle the groups. Now, what was that guys name…Oh yeah Matsushida."

Sasuke noticed the little boy trying to get out of the tub, while he whispered his thoughts.

"No you idiot stay still, I'll take you out."

Scooping him up in his arms, he cradled him slightly. The little boy cupped the sides of Sasuke's face and kissed him affectionately.

"Hey-Don't do that, I'm a _guy_ you dummy!"

Flushed from embarrassment, he realized the little boy watched him with a peace in his soft eyes. Appreciation was shown in the grand smile the little guy gave him. Awkwardness tickled the assassin's nerves. Even after laying him down, he couldn't shake the warm fuzzy feeling of the child's apparent love. It freaked him out.

The decision to get rid of the child was delayed that evening while the unlikely care giver layed him to sleep. Two days he pondered what to do with the kid. The boy was opening up, but not speaking. No matter what he did, nothing would get him to communicate verbally. When it looked like the broken arm would be fine, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

Sasuke laid the little boy down to sleep but felt he'd have to break the news to him.

"Hey kid, tomorrow you'll have to split company with me. It's too dangerous for you here. Do you understand?"

The little boy frowned. Hot tears streaked his face. Depression festered as his bottom lip quivered. Mumbles filled the air as he tried to keep in his cry of dissatisfaction and plead a loss case. Sasuke felt something scratch his heart.

"Look I'm not a parent, I had no right to intervene. You're safer on your own. This mission is dangerous and you'll not only get killed but get me killed as well."

The little boy tugged at Sauske's wrist, and trying to make him rub his well cut and combed hair, like he did when the child did something correctly. Sauske pulled his hand away and continued to explain.

"You'll get some clean clothes and food, but then you're on your own, do you hear me?"

The youngster wiped his eyes with his left arm sobbing quietly. His care giver again felt awful but this was in the little ones best interest.

"Look you can't stay with me so stop crying already. I don't even have a name for you."

This made the boy stop and look at him as if he was confused even more.

"Your name-you don't have one or else you cant' say it. You're too young to be considered a man, and taking care of kids is _not_ in my job description and…"

"Uhn-uhn!"

"What? You want me to follow? You have to go to bed and we don't have time to pla…"

Sasuke noticed the boy was trying to hold himself, pee was imminent. Rushing him to the bathroom, the boy finally peed in the toilet.

"Yeesss! Finally you little piss ant! You finally got it right!" Unsure as to why he was elated that the child finally stopped deficating on him, Sasuke caught himself for the out of character outburst. Quickly he regained his indifferent stance.

The child bowed to him, casting a beam of pride that made his make-shift foster parent smirk. He looked at Sasuke with dark brown eyes, pleading for his reconsideration. Holding his idols's sleeve the boy rubbed his head on Sasuke's wrist in a circular motion like a kitten snuggling its owner. It wasn't working. He then dropped to his knees and pleaded with his face to the bathroom floor, still sobbing, trembling, and mumbling.

Sasuke knew the child wanted to stay. His begging to keep him could not be honored. Shinobi's lifestyle and occupation could lead the boy to get killed unnecessarily.

"No matter how much you beg, I'm putting you out, and that's final."

The words burned his closing throat. Too much of him was already becoming attached and feelings for anyone, would be detrimental to his mission. The ninja picked the child up, placing him down on the pile of blankets and covers. Defeated, the toddler rubbed his head against his rescuers neck one last time, hugging him tightly. When he released his neck he glanced at Sasuke once more with unhappiness in his tear drenched orbs, before going to sleep.

"It is for your own good." A whisper to him as he rubbed the child's head would be the last time he spoke to his house guest. Though a burden the departure of the kid would leave Sasuke a little guilty, and annoyed. He closed the door of the room and took a seat on the floor in the empty living room.

_Tomorrow cant't come soon enough._

A whistling sound from his window got him to prepare his weapons instantaneously. Two kunai in his hand and one in his mouth, he activated the sharingan. Bingo. There was an envelope with chakra written letters on the outside of the window. It read:

_Come Crow, spread thy wings, the red scar of this town needs to be cleaned. The fox and hound are perched to kill, at next dusk the dragon's will is the head of the west's blood be spilled._

At that moment Sasuke noticed a red light coming into the window. It was the Wa-Ataki Hotel. There were three stars at the top of the building and they all had different colors that didn't work. Red was the only color still shining and it filled the room casting an eery preminision of blood shed. The mission had begun and the real test would be decided the next evening.

**Author's Desk: Just found out I may or may not be able to get to this so figured I'd post up something for awhile. Happy reading and Thank you Dave. Cheers!**


End file.
